1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide body, a static elimination device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a static elimination device which emits light to a photoconductor in order to remove a remaining electrostatic of the photoconductor so as to neutralize the photoconductor.